Playing by her rules
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: A girl with a wild costume and an interesting idea shows up as a 'guest' at a world conference. She's here to have a little bit of fun, and mess with all of our favorite nations! Featuring idea's from readers, America's acrobatics, and China defying the laws of gravity. When she shows up with a laptop that makes the nations do anything she writes, anything can happen! (R&R please!)
1. Water wars, splits, and defying gravity

**_I'm not even sure if I'm gonna continue this story, honestly this is just something that started growing whenever I had writers block for any of my 'story' stories, but in order to continue it I need suggestions. It's an experimental idea and I will probably delete it and revise it if it doesn't get a very positive response. Also, major references to other anime and cartoons and maybe books. But nothing enough to be considered a crossover! Also, this is an INTRO chapter, meaning it's waaaaaay longer than any of the other chapters will be._**

 ** _I like Hetalia. I like truth or dare stories. I like ask the characters stories. I like mind control super powers. I like messing with people. End result, this..._**

* * *

"So I think that if we just build a fast food joint on every corner of the globe, it'll solve world hunger!" America exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air as he shoved a cheeseburger into his mouth.

"What are you, daff? Folks still have to pay for the food, and since moneys an issue in world hunger, than it's totally pointless to build a ton of restaurants that do nothing but send people to an early grave with heart attacks wrapped in tin foil!" Britain grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Beside. Food from place you like suck, America. Better to serve tasty snacks, aru!" China said as he produced a large basket of snacks from out of no where.

"I have an idea!" Italy cried.

"If you say pasta I am going to kill you." Britain growled as he leaned back onto his chair with crossed arms and a disgruntled expression.

Italy slumped, and everyone gave him a disappointed glance.

Than the less than courageous nation suddenly brightened up again.

"I have another idea!"

"Is it pasta?" Germany demanded.

"Nope!" Italy said proudly.

"Ok, than let's hear it."

"PIZZA!"

"GET BACK HERE TO LITTLE PASTA LOVING FREAK!" Britain yelled as he began to chase Italy.

"Germany! Help me!" Italy wailed, and the two of them began running in circles around the blonde country, who threw his arms in the air as he stumbled back and forth trying to get away from them.

"I think the fast food idea is better!"

"Better than pizza maybe, but tasty snack production is a better method to lower the amount of people who are wider than they are tall, aru!"

"PIZZA!"

"I'll kill you, you little wanker!"

"All right, everyone shut their mouths!" Germany screamed.

Everyone stopped talking and/or fighting and looked up.

"We've got a special guest, and I want everyone to be on their top behavior."

Germany ordered.

"Ok, dude, geez." America said through another mouthful of food as someone knocked on the door.

"That must be them now. I shall get it." Japan said, for he sat closest to the door. He walked over and opened the door to reveal a girl dressed in green and white, with a power belt, and short black hair, and green gems holding up her bangs on both sides.

"Sup?" She said as she flew inside. Yes, flew, she hovered around their heads for a second before claiming an empty seat between China and America.

She set her purple cased laptop down on the table and smiled.

"So, how're ya'll doing?"

"Umm...why are you dressed like an OP powerpuff girl?" America asked, pointing at her.

"This is no where close to what I actually look like. It's my avatar, so I figured I'd use a costume of it when I came and visited."

"You look ridiculous!" America began cackling madly.

All the nations looked on it shock as she pulled a giant hammer from behind her back and slammed it into America's head.

"I'm patriotic, really, I swear. I paint my face and watch fireworks and blow stuff up on the 4th of July and I eat a giant turkey and stuffing than go into a coma on Thanksgiving, but honestly, your kinda annoying."

"I've been trying to say that for years!" Britain exclaimed.

"Where did that hammer come from? Your scary!" Italy whimpered.

"It came with the costume and other powers. Seriously, this outfit was a steal." The small girl answered, kicking her legs from her chair.

"Makes me shorter than I actually am though, my feet can't even touch the floor, or you guys just build really tall chairs."

"So, umm...who are you?" France asked.

"First good question since I got here." The girl said.

"A lot of people around here *fanfiction* call me Amethyst, so that's what I'll go by. Amethyst!"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young la..."

France tasted the hammer next.

"Reminds me to much of that darn zodiac Loke. Anyone else got anything to say, I probably re-watched that episode with China hitting Germany with his wok to many times and got influenced so don't push it."

"Episode, aru?" China asked, but he was ignored.

"So, why are you here?" Germany asked.

Amethyst smiled in a winning sort of way, a glint of evil in her wide green eyes.

"I came to show you an amazing little trick of mine!"

America sprung up out of the ground, a flash in his glasses.

"Sweet! I can tell from your voice! Your American!"

"Did I not just clearly state that with the comment about turkey and fireworks?" Amethyst asked sharply as she snapped open her laptop.

"This is sick! She's all american!"

"Yeah, I am...but for some strange reason China and Japan are my favorite characters. Maybe because they're _quieter_." Amethyst said smartly.

"Characters?" Japan asked, but he too was ignored.

"So, your the visitor? Now what I expected but ok. What is this trick of yours? We are having a serious meeting going on!"

Germany said sternly.

"I'll show you! But I need a volunteer! Two would be best, actually!"

"Me and Canada! Me and Canada!" America screamed, seizing his brother in a headlock and waving his free arm excitedly.

"You actually noticed me, so I guess I'll do it." Canada whispered.

"Who are you?" The polar bear asked.

"America just said, I'm Canada!"

"Perfect!" Amethyst cried before she clicked something in her screen and pulled up a white screen.

"Isn't that Pages? For writing and the like?" Britain questioned.

"Yup. But here's the fun part!" Amethyst pulled up a blank page, labeled it 'Hetalia control page' and typed out in bolded lettering.

 **Canada suddenly burst out, "You never respect me! You never listen to me! You barely even notice I'm there!" He shouted at a shocked America.**

Every glanced up as Canada's fist suddenly tightened.

"You never respect me! You never listen to me! You barely even notice I'm there!" The bespectacled nation yelled into America's surprised face.

"Wait...he, did just do what you wrote?" Germany asked, astonished.

"Lemme see!" Italy suddenly popped up from under the table and typed into the computer.

 **Germany started dancing around the room shouting how much he loved pasta!**

"I LOVE THE PASTA!" Germany was suddenly frolicking around, twirling and shouting about pasta with the most furious look on his face as Amethyst snatched her laptop back.

"No hijacking!" She barked as she deleted the part about Germany, the blonde wilted over and moaned.

"My pride has been damaged." He groaned.

"Don't worry, it'll be damaged even more." Amethyst said evilly as she cracked her fingers.

"I don't think this very real, aru. America and Canada and Germany and Italy could be in on it, aru." China pointed out.

 **China than reached up and pulled down his ponytail, than put his wok upside-down on his head like a hat.**

China found himself reaching up over his shoulder and pulling out the tie that held back his hair. He than produced his wok and put it on his head.

"This so ridiculous, aru!" He shouted, dropping his arms after his hair had fallen down around his face with his wok tilting over one eye, balanced on his head.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Amethyst asked Britain next.

"Honestly, no, it seems to whimsical for me." Britain replied.

"Oh, go tell it to your flying mint bunny." Amethyst cried, putting a hand in his face.

"What..how do you know about my little friends!?" Britain demanded, slamming his hand down on the her laptop as all the other nations began to crowd around, watching the strange scene as China picked his wok up out of his eyes.

"Oh, thats it!" Amethyst pulled her laptop away and flew up into the air, hovering just out of reached.

"No one messes with my computer! This thing has all of my writing, reading material, fanfiction, anime, and school stuff on it and if it breaks, I'm screwed! So take this!"

With that, Amethyst began to, rather angrily, type again.

 **As Britain shouted up at their hovering visitor, Japan turned to Russia.**

 **"** **Mind lending me your magic metal pipe of pain?" He asked politely.**

 **"** **Sure thing, friend." Russia replied, with his usual cheerful smile on his face, he pulled out his pipe and handed it to Japan.**

 **"** **Arigato." Japan said as he took the pipe, turned, and smashed it into Britain's head as hard as he could.**

 **"** **AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Britain barked like a sea dog, saluting before collapsing to the ground.**

 **"** **Nice sleepy time." Russia commented as Japan returned his pipe.**

"Oh, no, you. That stupid magic computer won't work on someone like Ja..."

That was all Britain had time to say before the metal pipe collided with his head.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" He barked, his hand moving into a salute before falling to the ground in a heap.

"Nice sleepy time." Russia found himself saying as he took his pipe back from a stunned Japan.

Amethyst grinned, the evil smirk spreading across her face and setting her glittering green eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh...this is gonna be fun."

"I have no idea what just happened. One second I'm standing, sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, and than I just _had_ to go ask Russia for his pipe." Japan murmured.

"And I just had to give it to him, you feel same, da?" Russia questioned.

"Yes. This is most confusing, aru." China said as he tied his ponytail back up and put his wok away.

"After a little while the effect wears off unless I do something I have to undo, like knock Britain unconscious." Amethyst explained as she flew around above them with her laptop balanced on her criss-crossed legs.

"Why on earth are you here, ma fille? Just to make us do weird stuff and knock out Britain? Not that I mind the knocking out Britain part." France questioned.

"Well...thats definitely a part of it." Amethyst murmured as she tapped her chin with his finger. Than she realized France was staring up at her with a moony look in his eye.

"HEY!" She screeched and she seized his computer and typed something in.

"HI-YA!"

China ran over and gave France a flying kick into the nearest wall.

"No looking up my skirt, you stupid perv!" She cried.

"And you use me to hit him why, aru?" China demanded.

"Because I'm good at writing fight scenes involving ninja's or martial artists and you were the next best thing."

"I _am_ a martial artist, aru!" China protested, flailing his overly long sleeved arm in the flying girls direction.

"You jump off cliffs and hit people with a giant pan and an equally giant spoon. Case closed. Now hang on. Be right back." Amethyst cried, than she flew out of the room, slamming the large doors of the world conference behind her.

"Erm...so anyone have any idea what to do about this mess? I mean, I'm the hero and all, but hero's don't beat up little girls. Or little girls with hammers and magic computers."

"So...we don't hit her?" Russia sounded slightly disappointed as he tucked his pipe away.

"I think your missing something big you western idiots, aru!" China cried, waving his arms around with his brown ponytail bouncing on his shoulder.

"If she want to, she can take entire world over!" The eldest nation exclaimed.

"Yeah, your right, type a few sentences and all of the sudden we're doing anything she wants! She might become queen of the world!" America shouted in panic.

"Sounds boring." Amethyst had returned, and she'd put on a pair of green legging underneath her skirt to protect her from France's gazing eyes.

"Huh? You don't want to be a ruler?" Germany demanded.

"Not really. I know how these 'queen of the world' things work. They seem like they have everything their hearts desire. Than they realize it's a ton of work to be queen and they hate it and want their old lives back. I'm just gonna skip most of that and say, 'Gee, I think I like life the way it is' kay?"

"Fine with us, but...THAN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Germany yelled.

Amethyst chuckled.

"It's fun to mess with people! I'm a huge fan of you guys, and everyone knows fan's just love to read about their favorite charac...I mean nations getting messed with. So...let the games begin!"

"What games? OH OH! Do we eat pasta!?" Italy asked, waving his hand around.

"No pasta, idiot! What the heck kinda game would we play eating pasta!?" Amethyst cried.

"I'm sorry!" Italy sobbed as he hid under the table.

Amethyst looked at his quivering form for a second.

"Dang it, he's to pathetically adorable."

 **Out of no where, a bowl of Italy's favorite pasta appeared in front of him.**

"Grazie!" Italy exclaimed as he popped out from under the table holding a white bowl of steaming food.  
"Where did the pasta even come from?" America asked incredulously.

 **Than Canada punched America in the face.**

Canada reeled back his fist.

"EH!?" He wailed as he sent his fist right into America's face.

"OW!" America yelped, stumbling backwards.

"Why!?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean to, eh! I just, it was that girl!"

"My name is Amethyst!"

"It was Amethyst, eh!"

America rubbed his face.

"We have to get that laptop from her!" He cried.

 ** _Than America did a split._**

"I was not made to bend this way!" America screamed in panic as he dropped into a perfect split.

Britain finally woke up, moaning.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey, Russia, can I borrow that pipe again?" Japan found himself asking.

"Why not?" Russia said with a smile.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" Britain cried, trying to run as Japan turned around, but it was to late, and for the second time the asian country slammed the pipe into Britain's head.

"EAT MORE VITAMIN C YEE SCALAWAGS!" He shouted as he fell yet again.

"Why..." Japan murmured as he handed the pipe back to Russia.

"So, what happen when you run out of ideas, huh, aru?" China asked, thinking he'd discovered a weak point as he crossed his arms.

 ** _Than China ran up onto the ceiling._**

"That not even physically possible, aru!" China cried.

"Might wanna look down, or...up."

China did just that a realized that he was standing on the ceiling.

Amethyst winked, "It takes _a lot_ for me to run out of ideas."

"Germany, help me! This is hurting my head!" Italy wailed as China blinked, attempting to figure out how this was even possible.

"I thought I could not defy gravity no matter what you write, aru!" China cried, waving his arms around with his hair swinging around beneath his suspended form.

"Are you honestly saying that to the flying girl with a super hammer and magical laptop?" Amethyst asked sarcastically.

"Point taken, aru." China grumbled, crossing his arms.

 ** _Russia stood up._**

"What now?" Russia asked, he was now on his feet.

"Dear god, don't sick him on me! I'm still doing a split over here!" America wailed.

Amethyst snorted, "Oh yeah, my bad."

 ** _America stood back up from his acrobatics attempt._**

"Thank you!" America sighed with relief.

"So what do I do now?" Russia asked.

 ** _America than pulled out a water pistol and tossed it to Canada, producing another while crying on in his most heroic voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _WATER WORLD WAR!"_**

"I don't even have a..." America began as he reached into his aviators jacket, pulled out a blue water gun, and threw it to his brother, who easily caught it, dropping his bear in the process.

"Where did that even come from?" America questioned as he pulled out a second water pistol, before taking a breath and crying out.

"WATER WORLD WAR!"

Amethyst was typing madly now, a wild grin on her face.

"Oh, this is more fun than I thought it'd be!" She exclaimed joyously.

America found himself running over to the unconscious Britain and spraying him in the face until he woke up.

"Bring it, old man!" He exclaimed.

"You think I'm old!?" Britain demanded as he twisted the strap that was around his shoulder and revealed that it was armed with water grenades.

"When did I even buy water grenades!?" Britain asked frantically as he pulled the pin and threw the spongey device, which was now squirting out water from several holes.

Japan jumped back to avoid the flow of water, and reached down to grip the hilt of his sword, only to unsheathe a blue pool noodle.

"Wait!" He cried out, looking flustered.

"Where did my katana go? I don't remember carrying a pool toy into a world meeting!" The nation cried out, pathetically out of control as he ran over to France and bonked him over the head the blonde ran away to find his own weapon.

"Hee Hee Hee." Amethyst giggled as she had yet another light bulb switch on in her brain.

"Let's go...China!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"I do not want to go anywhere, aru! I am good up here!" China cried, swiping his arms across his body in a gesture that showed this, he was protected from the madness because he was still standing on the ceiling, soon enough he ran back down to the floor again, landing in a crouch, than reached behind him, producing his wok.

Full of water balloons.

"What? Where these come from, aru? I do not make habit of carrying plastic pool party toys, aru!" He yelped in confusion as he armed himself with several balloons in each hand, aimed, and threw them all around the room.

The asian nation than performed a backflip to avoid being struck by Japan's pool noodle.

"I do not even understand how that thing can do damage, aru!" China pointed out.

"This is not my weapon of choice!" Japan moaned as China chucked a water balloon into the younger nations face.

Japan blinked with water plastering his bangs to his forehead.

He swung yet again with his foam armament, managing to strike China on the head.

"I can barely even feel it, aru!" China laughed as he threw another water balloon into Japan's face before taking of, running comically fast as Japan chased him with noodle raised high.

Amethyst was rolling in the air with giggles, watching the warring nations, who'd, all except for Russia, pulled out random weapons of watery destruction and had begun demolishing the room with their attacks.

Germany dropped down behind a flipped table, than sprung up, aimed his mini water pistol, and sent out several shots, before dropping behind his shield yet again.

"What do we do, Germany?" Italy was cowering right next to him, his rear end in the air as he covered his head with his hands.

"We get up and fight, imbecile!" Germany ordered, Italy gulped, but pulled out his white flag and cried out.

"To the gods of water and of war, ADIAMO!"

Before leaping out and pointing his white flag at France.

"Ohuhuhu, what do you think thats going to..."

The blonde realized a moment to late that Italy had converted his stick and white flag into a sling shot with stretchy white material.

"I shudder to even wonder what that white stuff is!" France cried out before a water balloon Italy had loaded smashed into his face and sent him running as Italy pulled another balloon from his belt and reloaded.

"WUNDERBAR! Your finally standing up in war, Italy, it is only a water war, but still, it is better than nothing!" Germany cheered his ally on as Italy screamed random nothings and chased France around.

Amethyst grinned at the chaos.

"Now for some real fun!" She yelled.

"No! This is plenty fun, we don't need any more, thank you!" Britain called up to her.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll change your mind once I really get going!" Amethyst called happily before the clattering of her keyboard echoed through the world meeting hall.

"She's typing again! Everyone run for it!" America called.

"I am kind of busy, aru! Japan, stop!" China was still getting chased by Japan, who was still under the influence of the text.

"I'm trying I but I can not!" Japan shouted as he swiped at China with his noodle again only to get another water balloon in his face.

"Too late!" Amethyst cried as she added an exclamation with a flourish.

Russia blinked, than an evil little smile spread across his face.

"I like the way you are doing the thinking, little girl."

Before whipping out a gigantic water bazooka.

"WHERE THESE THINGS COME FROM, ARU!?" China demanded as he produced more water balloons from his sleeves and threw them at Japan, who deflected them with a few twirls of the pool noodle.

Russia than pulled the trigger on his bazooka and a literal wall of water slammed into America.

"NOT COOL!" He screamed.

"This so much fun, I not even bothering to be resisting her influence!"

Russia said happily as he turned and blasted Britain, who let out a strangled curse before hitting the back wall of the room.

"This is ridiculous!"

Amethyst was grinning, when suddenly, a frown spread across her face.

"Dang it." She muttered as she stopped her mad writing.

Everyone around the room stopped in their attacks and lowered their weapons, Japan's pool noodle changed back into a sword.

"What is the wrong?" Russia asked as he set the tip of his bazooka to the floor.

"I gotta go home before my family realizes I flew out my window." She muttered.

Amethyst dropped back down to the ground, and dragged a backpack out that she'd stowed under the table, zipping up her laptop and heaving it onto her back.

All of the dripping wet nations stared at her.

"So...your leaving?" Germany asked.

"Sorry I had to go so soon, but don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can! Don't miss me to much you guys!" She sang as she walked over to the window, opened it a crack, and slipped out, dropping out of sight.

Everyone stayed frozen in their positions for a moment.

Amethyst's head suddenly popped back through the window.

"Oh, right, almost forgot, hang on."

She pulled back out her computer, wrote a few more things, than shut it.

A giant whirlwind burst through the door, it's gusts sucking at the nations hair and clothes.

"GERMANY HELP!" Italy screamed as he was dragged into the wild gray vortex.

"Italy!"

Germany whiffed Italy's hand and his friend disappeared.

Germany was yanked off his feet a moment later, "NYET" He shouted as he was dragged into the whirlwind, as the winds blasted through the halls, soon all of the nations were pulled in.

They screamed and cursed and bumped into each other as if they were in some sort of oversized dryer, until the tornado started dumping them out, one at a time.

Back into their chairs at the table, all bone dry and with insane hairstyles.

Germany sighed as the window closed, Amethyst had left.

"So..."

Silence penetrated the room like an arrow.

"Umm...world hunger?" America suggested.

"R-Right...about that."

"Pizza!"

"I'll murder you you git!"

"Who want to sample a treat, aru?"

"Fast food solves everything!"

"Everything but a heart attack!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?"

* * *

 ** _Well, that was an experimental idea, by me, Amethystfairy1, or Amethyst as some of my readers have taken to calling me. I had the idea when if finished Hetalia: The beautiful world, it was in my brain forever, and now it's just sort of taken form. Please let me know if you have any ideas! Things for the nations to do, questions to ask, I'll even accept truth or dares! This is something new I'm doing so if you have suggestions for me to improve it also let me know! And I'm serious I will use as many review idea's as I possibly can maybe even all of them and the sooner you review the more likely you'll make it so review! If I don't get much response this will become a temporary one-shot until I feel like I can expand it more without ignoring my other stories, since my most popular story is pre typed about three chapters ahead it gave me some time to think about doing something for Hetalia, which has become my latest time killer! Anyway, Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!_**


	2. Swapping clothes and meeting giant pets

**_Ok, I think I'm going to give this story a shot, the chapters may be either extremely long or pretty short but at least over 1,000 words as with pretty much all my works. Here we go!_**

* * *

Russia jogged through the city, he was in New York City for a world meeting, and so far everyone was giving him as wide a berth as possible. Of course, on a side walk in a city like this, that was about half a foot, probably less.

He was over a head in height taller than most of the people here, and all were giving him strange looks due to his heavy attire, coat and scarf, when it was the middle of the summer. Yet he didn't look even a bit hot. The large nation turned and found himself standing in times square.

The russian looked around, taking in the screens, towering buildings, giant structures of glass and steel stretching up towards the clear blue sky and wondered why he didn't build any big loud screen filled cities in his home.

 _Maybe because the weather would freeze up all the screens and cover them in ice..._

Russia thought to himself.

He kept moving towards the skyscraper America had told them all to meet at, he'd rented a large meeting hall on the top floor so they could have their meeting with, as Russia recalled America writing in the invite.

'The super coolest view in the whole super awesome city'

The man's heavy jacket tails spread out behind him, and after a little while longer had realized he was hopelessly lost.

"Oh dear..." He muttered, he wasn't very familiar with New York, so he decided to ask for directions. He looked around for a moment before spotting a man sitting at a bus stop, reading a newspaper.

" _Izvinite."_

He edged his way over to him through the flow of people on the sidewalk.

The man glanced up and had to do a double take when he saw a russian man in a heavy coat with a war medal on it and a thick scarf towering over him.

"U-Uh, hey, what can I do for ya, mister?" The man asked as he folded his newspaper up.

"I am not being from around here..." Russia began in his thick accent as the man thought.

 _Well that's pretty obvious._

"...and I was wondering if you could kindly be giving me the right direction to this address." Russia produced the letter from America and handed it to the man, pointing with a gloved finger to the address listed while at the same take accidentally covering up the signature of who'd sent it to him.

"Hmmm."  
The man studied the address and thought about it for a moment.

"Ah, I know exactly where your heading, mister. That's Mr. America's scraper that he rents out whenever he'd in town."

The man exclaimed, than he pointed down the road and gave Russia directions to the building.

"...you keep heading straight and you'll walk right into it."

" _Spasibo."_

Russia said, his usual small cheerful smile on his face as he folded back up his letter and tucked it into his pocket.

"If you don't mind me asking, why're you heading there of all places?"

The man asked, he was now standing and still found himself over a head shorter than the russian.

Russia glanced down to him, than suddenly had a shadowed look on his face.

"I'm going to go _play_ with friends of mine. It'll be fun." Russia said darkly, suddenly holding his pipe.

"U-Uhh...o-ok..." The guy gulped as he took a step back.

But, out of no where, Russia was suddenly perfectly friendly again.

"Funny, everyone around here looks at me silly. I guess I do dress a little out of place, but my home is very cold."

"Oh...say, your from Russia, aren't you?" The man snapped his fingers when he finally recognized the accent.

Russia gave him his closed eyes smile.

"No. I _am_ Russia."

Before turning and walking away, calling over his shoulder.

"Thank you again for the help!"

Than breaking into a brisk walk, his long legs and swift strides carrying him off and around the corner in an instant.

The helpful man stared after him, before muttering to himself.

"I just gave Russia directions, wait until all the guys hear this."

Meanwhile, Russia had finally arrived at the front steps of the skyscraper, only to find a familiar girl sitting on the front step, clicking away on a very familiar laptop.

"Hey. You lost little girl?" Russia asked, tapping her smartly on the head.

She glanced up, saw him, and let out a happy cry.

"Finally!" She shouted as she leapt up and stuffed her laptop back into her bag.

"What is it?" Russia asked, slightly confused.

"I've been out here for like an hour waiting for one of you nations to show up and let me in!" Amethyst grumbled.

"Well, I really shouldn't being letting you in, but since it was extra fun last you had been doing the coming, I suppose I will."

"Great! I think you and I are gonna get along pretty well!"

Amethyst said happily as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Russia, who was cleared to enter along with Amethyst, who he simply said was 'his little friend'.

Russia pushed open the doors, and his little smile made it's way onto his face at once. France and Britain were already in a fist fight, America was arguing with China about food, Italy was hiding under the table and Germany and Japan were trying to coax him out with pasta (Japan) and death threats (Germany).

"Sorry I am being late!" Russia called as he entered.

"Geez, took ya long enough dude!" America cried.

"I had to get directions from one of your citizens, they are very friendly."

Russia said.

"That's American hospitality for you, go U.S.A!" America cheered.

"Thanks Russia!" Amethyst said as she entered and took off, flying into the hall above them.

"What!? You've been gone for almost two meetings! Three weeks and now your back?" Britain demanded.

"I even packed swim gear for the last two meetings, just in case." France sighed.

"It all goes to waste now...this time I figured you weren't coming back and didn't bring anything."

"Well, today were gonna do something a little different."

"Everyone, back away slowly." Britain said carefully.

Amethyst already had her laptop out on her criss crossed legs and typed something into her 'Hetalia control page'

Britain glanced down and realized he was wearing bright blues, capes, and riding boots.

"WHAT THE THESE ARE FRANCE'S CLOTHES!" He screamed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Indeed, you look a lot better than you originally looked in your usual rags."

France said breezily, flicking his bangs.

"Shut up and look down, you wanker." Britain grumbled.

France glanced down to see himself in the full green military uniform of his enemy.

"POURQUOI!?" France yelped.

"Non! Non! Non! I cannot be caught dead in these horrible things!"

"My clothes are perfectly fine, you frog, I want to know how you even move in this damn cape!"

Amethyst grinned, "Thank a Guest reader, pal."

"CURSE YOU GUEST READER!"

The two of them howled at once.

"Reader?" Japan asked, and was yet again ignored.

"Now they just gave me an idea..." Amethyst said happily.

"What now?" America groaned, adjusting his backpack.

Than he realized he never carried a backpack, much less a backpack with a panda in it.

"What, aru!?" China shouted, yanking at the sleeve of his, more like America's, bomber jacket and struggling to see straight though his new glasses.

"Yay! I'm dressed up just like Germany!" Italy sang, bouncing around in Germany's military gear.

"Imbecile, I'm stuck in your clothes! And now you decide to get out from under the table! Well, at least they are being a bigger size." Germany barked harshly, crossing his arms over his navy blue suit and back tie.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Japan muttered.

"Who are you?" The polar bear in his arms asked.

"I am Japan."

"Oh, what happened to that other guy? Who was he?"

"I'm Canada, and I got Japan's outfit." Canada mumbled, walking over donning Japan's white and gold while Japan attempted to fix his glasses so he could look over the edges.

"Say, who do I get to be doing to switching with?" Russia asked.

"Look down." Amethyst ordered.

Russia glanced down to see he was wearing Switzerland's attire and gray cap.

"I didn't even know he was here." Russia said, looked around to see Switzerland standing by the wall with a large scarf around his neck covering his face all the way up to his nose.

He flailed his arms around and started shouting something no one could hear through the cloth before pulling out the magic metal pipe of pain and hitting Canada over the head with it.

"What did he say...?" Canada asked woozily as he wobbled to his feet.

"How much are you willing to bet he said 'Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize?' before he hit Canada?"

"Nothing. Because you probably made him say it, aru." China said.

"Look who's getting to know me!" Amethyst said happily as she swooped down to China's level and smiled.

"Sorry Switzerland!"

She finished as Switzerland finally freed himself of his scarf.

"Why am I here, I was sitting in the garden with Liechtenstein and now I am here!?"  
"Surprise!" Amethyst sang.

"Yeah, welcome to the party." America said, sounding less than enthusiastic as he rolled up his overly long sleeves.

"This party can go to..."

 ** _Than Switzerland's scarf wrapped back up around his mouth, cutting off any profanity that may had escaped him._**

"Mmhhff!"

Switzerland found himself wrestling with his scarf once more.

"I'm doing my best to keep this K+ and I've already been pushing it with Britain, so I'm afraid there can be no more cursing!"

"You take good care of Panda, aru!" China ordered.

"Fine, man, whatever, you cool back there, little dude?" America asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

Panda nodded.

"Ok, great, he's fine, China!"

"He better stay that way, aru!" China ordered, flailing his arm at him.

"These dumb sleeves have no movement! I hate them, aru!"

"Try wearing a cape!" Britain said angrily as he raised up his shoulders to show off his new attire.

Switzerland won his brief battle with his clothing and shouted.

"Or this stupid scarf!"

"Hey...my sister gave me that...don't make fun of it, I traded weapons with you too."

Russia said darkly as he leveled the rifle he'd pulled off of his back in the blondes direction.

"Holy..."

 ** _Switzerland's scarf seemed unwilling to remain in place, and strangled any words by wrapping up once again._**

Switzerland waved his arms madly as he struggled with the scarf again.

"Don't rip it!" Russia called.

"Aw...he loves his scarf he got from his sister, reminded me of a certain fire mage. After the loss of his father, all he had to cling to was that scarf...oh it's just so adorable!" Amethyst said, kicking her legs in the air and fangirl-ing out.

"Can we change now?" Britain demanded.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!"

"After this chapter is over."

"Dang it."

"Hey, Britain!" Amethyst shouted.

"What do you want?" Britain asked rudely.

"You'll like this! It's..."

"What!?" Britain yelled, a vein popping in his head.

"GIANT FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

 ** _Than a giant flying mint bunny crashed through the wall._**

The giant imaginary beast come to life crashed through the wall to the said and flapped his wings, a smile on his split lipped face.

"My little friend your all grown up!" Britain said, looking teary eyed.

"Hop on! We can crush France!"

"You really are my best-est buddy aren't you?" Britain asked as he ran over and climbed on top of mint bunny, who turned on France.

"HELP ME PIERRE!" France wailed, at once his faithful little bird came shooting through the window, pecking at the bunny's face.

Flying Mint Bunny swatted Pierre aside like he was nothing but a fly.

"Pierre!" France sobbed, running over to his fallen companion.

"I got this!" Amethyst called, setting to her keyboard.

 ** _Pierre began to grow, and grow, and grow until he was the size of Giant Flying Mint Bunny, his beady eyes opened and he let out a loud war chirp._**

Pierre swelled up, growing and growing until he was eye to eye with the mint bunny, and he let out a loud screech.  
"Go Pierre!" France shouted as he climbed aboard his bird friends back.

The two monster pets began to attack each other, flying mint bunny flapped his wings and smashed through the glass window of the skyscraper, Pierre flew out behind her, and they continued to assault each other.

All of the other nations gathered around near the edge and stared cheering.

"GO MINT BUNNY DUDE!" America yelled.

"You can do it, Pierre!" Italy cheered, hopping up and down, still dressed like Germany.

"Wait." America turned to the others.

"Do you realize that we are dressed as each other, in a demolished skyscraper, watching a giant flying mint bunny fighting a giant bird with dudes dressed as each other riding them while a flying girl with a magical laptop watches and occasionally bursts into fits of frantic laughter?"

America asked, gesturing to the things as he pointed them out.

"Good point." Japan said quietly as the polar bear in his arms reached up at pushed back up his glasses for him

"I'm. Still. Here." Switzerland gasped, he'd finally freed his mouth from the

pink scarf trapping it.

"Oh yeah. I'll send you back after this chapter." Amethyst said before turning her eyes back on the fighting animals.

"Amethyst, aru! This crazy, you need to stop them before they destroy entire city!" China ordered.

Amethyst sighed, "I'm about to leave anyway." She grumbled as she began to write into her computer yet again.

 ** _The two flying giants landed back in the skyscraper, their riders leaping off, than the two of them shrank back to their original sizes and disappeared back to their homes._**

Britain and France joined the group, arguing vehemently about who won the battle.

 ** _Than, the room repaired itself, the glass flew up from where it had fallen and melted back into place, the wall returned to it's undamaged state, and all of the tables and chairs were set back up._**

They looked around in amazement at the now perfectly immaculate room.

 ** _Thus, the great battle had ended, and all of the nations found themselves donned their own signature styles once more._**

"Finally!" Britain sighed, back in his green and white.

"I am fashionable again!" France cried happily.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

Canada held him once more, and sighed.

"I'm Canada."

"What happened to the other guy?"

"I am over here." Japan said from his place a few feet away.

 ** _Switzerland was sent home._**

Switzerland disappeared with a look of relief on his face.

"And thats a wrap!" Amethyst tucked her laptop into her stowed backpack and smiled.

"See ya'll next time."

With that she walked out the door and by the time the nations pursued her, she'd vanished.

"That was crazy." America grumbled.

"Well...let's just hope she'll never come back again." Britain recommended.

"It's a good thing she forgot to ask for suggestions in the reviews, aru."

China said, "Without them, she cannot continue the story and will likely be forced to give up on it until she gains enough to suggestions to continue, aru."

"Yeah, man, your right! She totally forgot to ask for everyone to favorite, follow, and review! She'll never be back as long as they don't do that!"

"Morons." Britain grumbled.

France turned to him.

"YOUR BUNNY NEARLY KILLED PIERRE!"  
"YOUR BIRD NEARLY KILLED FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

"And, here we go again." Germany sighed as they began to attack each other.

"I'm telling you burgers and better!"

"No way! Dumplings and tasty snacks, aru!"

"I'm scared!"

"ITALY GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Pasta?"

"NO!"

* * *

 ** _Well, thanks to a Guest review, I was able to write this chapter! Thank you very much for reading, I've decided to give this thing a try, but I won't be able to update much unless I get reviews containing ideas and suggestions from you all! If you read this and you don't send something in, that's one less idea that'll make the next chapter long enough to make the site! So, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**


	3. Flipping the world with May-chan!

**_Whoa, am I updating! I surprise even myself sometimes. Well, here we go again, I got a few more suggestions, so I'm gonna give it my best shot! Also with a loyal reader from several of my Hetalia fic's joining me as a special guest!_**

* * *

Japan sighed, staring up at the stars with a content look on his face as he sipped at his cup of tea.

"Now this is better. No yelling, no fighting, no nations wrestling each other for no reason. Sometimes I wish I never had to leave home."

He said aloud, thinking himself alone.

"I feel the same way."  
"AH!" Totally unprepared, Japan jumped, nearly sloshing tea onto his brown and blue kimono.

"Who is there? Intruders shall receive no mercy!" Japan exclaimed, setting down his tea and getting to his feet.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill. Thats an old saying back in the U.S."

He looked up as Amethyst slide down the tilt of his roof as if on a playground and drop down onto the deck, her purple backpack on her shoulders, and Japan new all to well that a purple laptop lay within.

"What are you doing here!?" Japan demanded.

"I dunno, maybe I wanted to have a cup of tea? Actually, that wouldn't be that bad. Anyway, when's the next world meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 1:30." Japan stated.

"Kay, thanks, I'll be back to collect that tea!" Amethyst cried before she took off, flying away to get lost in the stars.

The asian country stared after her, why exactly had he told her when the meeting was anyway?

"To bad calling in with a cold means I'm going into an economic depression..." Japan mumbled.

* * *

"Sup, nations, I'm baaaaack!" Amethyst sang as she swooped through the window a few minutes after the start of the meeting.

Everyone gawked at her and Greece let out a snore.

 ** _Than Greece woke up._**

"Huh?" Greece groaned as his head popped up.

Sure enough, Amethyst was cross-legged up above with her laptop on her lap.

"Great, everyones awake!"

Amethyst said happily.  
"Bollocks, why can't you just vanish!?" England groaned.

"Why can't Greece just vanish because he really doesn't need to be here?

 _ **Than Greece disappeared back to wherever he called home, presumably within Greece.**_

There was a pop and a very confused looking Greece, hugging his cat, disappeared.

"Now then, time for some fun!" Amethyst swung herself back and forth as if in a hammock.

"This couldn't possibly get worse." America groaned.

Amethyst shot him a toothy grin.

"Of course it could, because this time..."

"She has friends!"

A girl with silvery auburn tinted hair came flying through the window right behind the chaos causing author.

She wore a long flowing black dress with long sleeves and a ruffled neckline, a black cloth choker, and had pale porcelain skin.

"How are you all? I'm Mondmaedchen!" She sang.

"Your who to the what now?" America questioned.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "She's another author, just like me! Though I have to admit, your name is a bit tough to pronounce."

Mondmaedchen shrugged, "So what do you want to call me?"

"How about May-chan?"

"Ok!"

"So, let's get to the suggestions!" Amethyst giggled as May-chan hovered up alongside her, the two of them began scrolling through the review's list.

"Suggestions?" Japan questioned, but, sadly, no one actually attempted to answer him.

"Oh! Do that one!" May-chan exclaimed, pointing at the screen with a delicate flick of her wrist.

France was staring.

"Your wearing leggings under your dress like I told you to, right?"  
Amethyst asked her new partner in catastrophe.

"Yeah, why?"

Amethyst smirked as France collapsed with disappointment.

"No reason." She said, still smiling.

"Well hurry up, work your magic!" The black garbed girl ordered, bouncing in the air excitedly.

"Calm yourself, here we go!" Amethyst said, tapping away on her computer.

England found his feet beginning to tap to a rhythm he found frighteningly familiar.

"Wait...I know that beat..." America began.

That when England belted at the top of his voice,

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

"Ack!"

Everyone winced for Britain's sake, except China, who's ears were ringing at Britain's opera like voice, so he did what he always did when he didn't like someone's singing.

He bashed him upside the head with his wok as hard as he could.

"AII-YAH! SHUT UP!" China ordered as England lay on the ground, twitching.

"Well, there goes that." Amethyst murmured as May-chan started doing backflips, she was laughing so hard.

"That was the greatest thing every!"  
"What about China defying gravity?" Amethyst asked smugly.

China scowled.

"You wouldn't, aru."  
"Oh, maybe I won't..." Amethyst began as she passed the laptop over to her flying friend.

"But maybe I will!" May-chan finished, tucking a strand of her silvery bangs behind her ear as she tapped away on the laptop.

 ** _For no particular reason, China ran up the wall and onto the ceiling._**

"Screw you, aru!" China barked, flailing his sleeves as he hung, suspended, gravity someone not having effect.

May-chan and Amethyst slapped high-fives.

"Awesome!" They chanted.

"Where do you find these people!?" France demanded.

Amethyst grinned as May-chan answered.

"We're all in the same fandom, aren't we? So we hook up, write together, read each other's writing, and comment! Sometimes we collab, put another writer or another writers ideas into a single writers story, which is what this chapter is quickly becoming!" She explained.

"So...your authors?" Japan asked.

 ** _Japan then attacked China and the two engaged in a girly looking slap fight on the ceiling._**

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW"!

China and Japan we're flailing their arms at each other while standing upside-down on the ceiling, May-chan looked ready to pass out laughing, and Amethyst was clattering away on her laptop.

"Look at this one!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling May-chan over to her by the arm and pointing at the screen.

Her grey glittering eyes scanned the text.

"Do it." She said daringly.

"Done!" Amethyst sang, adding a few exclamation points to her work with a flourish of her wrist.

Britain woke up suddenly from his wok smack down and groaned, reaching up to fix his pigtails.

Wait.

Pigtails?

"BLOODY HELL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Arthur screamed, staring down at the white and blue dress, incredibly long ponytails, and began brandishing the broom in his hand angrily.

"Enter, Alice Kirkland. Fem-England!"

"Say what!?" America was rolling on the floor with laughter when he realized that Britain had, quite literally, been transformed into a girl.

"Oh, do shut up and look down!" Britain ordered, pushing up his glasses.

"What?" America glanced down to see how curvaceous his figure had become.

"SWEET LADY LIBERTY!" He wailed, yanking on his skirt and turing a brilliant shade of red.

"Aw...America's embarrassed." Amethyst sang.

"Wait, I'm confused, do I put 'he yanked' or 'she yanked'?" Amethyst then asked May-chan.

May frowned down at the two genderbent nations.

"Um...she? I guess, than whenever you change them back, if ever do, you could start putting he again?" May-chan suggested weakly, she, too, was befuddled.

"Kay." Amethyst agreed easily.

Britain waved her broom at Amethyst.

"Change us back this instant, this is not proper ladies behavior!"

"You'd know all about that Alice!" Amethyst and May-chan sang in unison.

"Bro, I have no clue where this baseball bat even came from but I love it!"

America cried, wielding a louisville slugger.

"Ohonononon...Britain, you look simply _ravishing_!" France said, swaying his hips.

"Do I have to do this for all of you? Look. Down."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
France's very high pitched shriek filled the room as she reached down to pull out the edges of her skirt.

"NON! THIS CANNOT BE TRUE! ENGLAND WAS FINALLY FEMALE AND NOW I HAVE TO BE TOO!?"  
"I didn't know it mattered to him." May-chan whispered to Amethyst, who snickered.

"Me neither." She agreed.

"Aii-yah! Can we stop yet, aru!?"

A flurry over overly long sleeves, purple, and black was all left of Japan and China's cat fight on the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah, sure, in a sec."

Amethyst mumbled, she'd already been searching for any fanfiction in which France was portrayed with a girl.

"Find one yet?" May-chan had whipped out her phone and was also looking.

"Nope. FrUk, USUK, Franada, Bad Touch Trio..."  
Amethyst shuddered.

"There are a few with Joan of arc, but they aren't really romantic, just depressing."

"Gosh."  
"Right?"

"STOP US!" China wailed.

"Oh, right, let's look later." Amethyst said as she exited her window and entered the text.

 ** _Japan and China stopped their pointless battle and tumbled to the floor in a heap._**

The two landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ah, this one will be fun." May-chan giggled.

China stood up and straightened her black cap and Japan tried to fix the wilting flower in her hair.

"3...2...1..."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"We're girls, aru!" China screeched, flapping her overly long sleeves.

"You do know nobody's even sure of what you are to begin with, right?"

"SHUT UP, ARU!"

"Ok, sheesh, just thought you should know." May-chan grumbled, flicking her wrist at him.

"You are looking very nice, China."

"Russia!"

China sprung instantly into a defensive stance.  
"Stay back, aru!"

"But you look so pretty. That's all I wanted to say."

China gave him a skeptic face.  
"Sure, aru." She murmured as she began to edge away.

"You want to do the honors?" Amethyst asked, handing the laptop the May-chan.  
"Why, darling, I thought you'd never ask!" May-chan said courteously, taking the computer and tapping a few words in.

Russia lifted up the magic metal pipe of pain only to find she was holding a shovel.  
"Eh?"

She glanced down at the furred dress, incredibly long silverly tresses, and pink color.

To everyones great surprise, she didn't freak out, merely resumed smiling cheerfully and pursuing China.

"Your not pissed, Russia?" Amethyst called down to the pink garbed, shovel armed nation.  
"Nyet. Not at all. Now little sister Belarus will stop trying to marry me!" She sang in a celebratory voice.

"Ok then..." May-chan mumbled as Amethyst made 'coo coo' sounds and circled her ear with her finger.

"Nein."

Everyone turned to stare at Germany.

"C'mon, Germany! Look! Your a-so pretty!"

"Nein."

"Please?"

"Nein."  
"Why not?"

"Because I am perfectly happy as a male."

"But your not!"

"WELL NOT ANYMORE IMBECILE!"

Germany scowled as she yanked the tip of her cap down over her eyes to avoid looking in the compact mirror Italy was dangling in front of her face.

She also yanked her jacket tighter around her shoulders to conceal the midriff and her exposed stomach.

"Germany, are a-you embarrassed about your half top?" Italy questioned.

"Nein. I used to go shirtless, this is nothing." Germany said unconvincingly.

France was already in dreamland thinking of this Germany going topless when May-chan swooped down, bashed her over the head with Amethyst's hammer, and shouted.  
"Your a chick now! You can't be a perv toward other women! If have to be, do it in your head and don't get a nosebleed!"

"Italy-kun." Japan came over in her flowery kimono.

"Ciao Japan! You look pretty as a _bella_ too!"

"Ah...Arigato, I think...but, you are aware you have been transformed as well, correct?"

"REALLY!?"

Japan sighed as Italy whipped the compact around to stare at her own features, fluffing delicately at her high ponytail.  
"Wow! How didn't I notice?"

"Is that everyone?" May-chan asked, scanning the room filled with female nations.

"For once, I'm glad everyone forgets about me..." Canada whispered to his bear, standing, semi-visible, in the corner.  
"Wait!" Amethyst cried out, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, that guy."

Canada winced and shrank farther into his corner.

"Yeah, the one...the one that's related to America...what are they again?"

Amethyst suddenly had a mental breakthrough.

"America's twin! Canadia!"

"Close enough." Canada sighed as she sank to the floor, sitting on her knees to keep her dignity in a skirt, her pigtails, tied with maple leaf ribbons, dangling down her shoulders onto her lap, and pulled her white flat topped hat low over her eyes.

The bear, now with a maple leaf bow attached to it's ear, questioned.

"Who are you?"

Canada stood up and shuffled into the room, half heartedly hoping that her brother, now sister, would notice her thanks to the drastic change.

"I'm...Canada."

"Mattie, you look great!" America cried, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Technically, now it's Maggie." May-chan pointed out.

"Oh, well, Maggie! You look awesome! I think we make great girls!"

"Sure Al...um...what's your name now?"

"Amelia!" Amethyst shouted.

"Amelia, sure we do." Canada finished.

That was when a bleep came from the laptop and both flying girls huddle close together to see the screen.

"NEW EPISODE IS OUT!" Amethyst squealed.

"This one is supposed to have the Nordic's in it!" May-chan cried out joyously.

"I know I know! I heard Iceland is gonna be adorable! We need to watch it, like, now!" Amethyst declared.

"We'll be back!" May-chan cried, flying up so that her feet were spaced apart, putting a hand on her hip, and pointing into the air before sailing away out the window, Amethyst repairing anything broken with a few key taps before shooting out after her, calling out.

"May-chan! Wait up, I'm the one with the laptop!"

The nations stared up at them, dumbstruck.

"Uh...guys?" America turned to all of them.

"How long was she gone last time?"

Britain sighed, "About a month."

"But, but, but, WERE STILL BELLA'S!" Italy wailed, doing the italian charge in circles around the room.

Germany tightened her grip on her jacket, pulling it tighter around her as Japan fidgeted with her clothes and France was already making a list of things to do while female.

"Well, this is just great." Alice growled as she mounted her broom.

"I'm leaving, can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope she returns for the next meeting to change us back.

"Don't forget to right side saddle, sis!" America warned as England, heeding the warning and sitting with both legs to one side, flew gracefully out the window and drifted lazily homeward.

"Let's go Maggie! While we're girls we should do girly stuff to see what it's like! To the shopping mall!" America dragged her twin sister out the door.

Russia smiled.

"What do say we do that as well, da?" Russia asked China.  
China snapped her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"As if, aru! We will go to the stores I say we go, understand!?"

"Da." Russia said happily as the two left.

France skipped off, messy bun bouncing, and the Axis we're all that remained.

"I suppose we should go do the girl things as well, correct?" Japan asked shyly.

Italy grinned, "Who a-wants to go get mani pedis?"

"Nein." Germany groaned.

"C'mon Germany, we're only gonna be girls for a little bit, actually, we could end up being girls forever, I don't a-know, but we should do some girly stuff now while we can! Like try on dresses and paint our nails and do our hair!"

"Imbecile my hair isn't even that long!" Germany shouted, but, all the same, she followed her friends out, one high heel combat boot clicking against the tile at a time.

* * *

 ** _Nyotailia. You were all waiting on that one, weren't you? Thanks again for all the reviews and support to my Hetalia fics, Mondmaedchen! I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to appear more in the story, which would be great, PM me! So, please favorite, please follow, and please review with ideas for what to do to the nations next! Thanks!_**


	4. Bad PruAus, snow, and tiny America!

**_Huh. Well. I'm trying this again. Also the return of May-chan! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Well...it's been four and half months." Amethyst murmured to May-chan.

"You look different." May-chan commented.

Amethyst glanced down.

"Well, considering I'm a tiny Erza Scarlet in a flying glass jar with a laptop? Yeah, it's a big change. But I can do this!"

Amethyst stood up in her jar, shoving at the lid.

She huffed when she realized it only opened from the outside.

"Yeah, I'll have to figure a way to get this dumb thing open." She grumbled as she settled back down on her knees inside the jar with her laptop in her lap.

"How did you get your laptop in there?"

"I used a crowbar and a lot self control." Amethyst replied testily.

"Okay, let's see..."

The two of them flew closer to the window of the World Summit and looked inside. The G8 were present, skirts and all.

"Yup, they're still chicks."

May-chan grinned just then, an evil smile crossing her delicate features.

"Please...?"

Amethyst sighed.

"I already told you I don't write..."  
Amethyst trailed off at the huge sparkling puppy eyes May-chan was giving her.

"UGH!"

"Yay!" May-chan knew that was a yes and did a mid air twirl, lacy black dress blooming out around her.

"Let's go in!" She declared before kicking open the window.

"How are you, ladies?" She asked as she gliding gracefully in.

"MY WORD!" England tumbled from her broom in shock.

"Your here! Mein gott, took you long enough! It's been four months!" Germany yelled, shaking a fist at them, her long overcoat slipping down partly.

"Yeah, dudes, when you did this to us it was just after the my birthday, now it's nearly X-mas!" Amelia wailed.

Amethyst sighed dramatically as she entered.

"Why are you in a jar?" England asked, confused.

Amethyst sighed, knocking on the side of the glass.

"I changed my profile pic without realizing the dangers. Now I'm stuck in here." She replied.

"Oh, that means you can't reach your accursed laptop!" France declared, looking relieved.

"Sorry, France, but she has a crowbar and a lot of self control." May-chan said as Amethyst waved her purple laptop above her head.

"Ok, first things first."

 ** _Then all the nations were dudes again._**

"FINALLY!" Germany sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw...we never got to go to the spa though..." Italy mumbled in disappointment.

"This is for the best." Japan said firmly.

"Now, next thing."

 ** _Then Prussia and Austria fell from the ceiling and landed on each other._**

"MEIN GOTT!"

"OUCH!"

Austria was pinned beneath Prussia and the two stared at each other in dumb shock.

"SO MUCH YAY!" May-chan cried.

"I-I-I..."

Scarlet eyes glinted mischievously and Austria scowled.

"Get off of me, you revolting idiot!" Austria demanded, pushing Prussia off of him and standing up.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" Prussia called before doing his classic laugh.

Austria was fuming.

"Don't humor yourself with such ideas..."

"But you won't say you didn't enjoy it? Kesesese..."

Austria took a breath, face red, but before he could say another word he was interrupted.

"Ok then, either get a room or join the party, you two!" Amethyst called rudely.

"No! You destroyed the moment!" May-chan cried.

"I told you. I don't write that stuff."

"I wish you did!"

"Well I don't. I prefer this."

A few taps at the keyboard later, France was enveloped in a burst of purple smoke.

The next moment, he was gone.

"What happened to the frog?" England asked, not sounding like he particularly cared.

"Oh, he's just taken on his true form."

"Mon dieu, what have you done to me!?"

Everyone gathered around to see a frog with a shock of purple hair sitting on Frances chair.

"Um..."

"Yeah! Two requests in one sentence!" Amethyst exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Calm down, Amethyst, I don't know how much oxygen you've got in that bottle."

Amethyst blinked, then pointed up.

"The lid has air holes." She said.

"Oh."

"Now then, what else did you want me to do?"

"PRUAUS!"

"No! I like the ship as much as you do, really, I do, but I can't write that!"

Prussia was laughing like...well like Prussia, at everything and Austria was stuttering.

"Next request! Oh hey this was you, May-chan."

"What was me?" May-chan flew closer to the bottle and looked through the glass at Amethyst's screen.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome..." May-chan giggled.

"What's awesome?" Prussia asked, perking up at the use of the word 'awesome'.

"Ok...go!"

America narrowed his eyes.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Say what? We're in a meeting hall! It's not snowy!"

Amethyst blinked, "Hey! I can kill two birds with one stone here!"

May-chan looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Amethyst clattered away on her laptop.

A huge blanket of snow fell onto the nations, ornament covered trees burst up, and everyone found themselves in Santa costumes.

"Too all a Merry Christmas!" Amethyst cried excitedly.

The nations began chucking snowballs, and frog France was hopping around wearing a santa hat, screaming french profanity as England chased after him, hurling snowballs.

Prussia and Austria were constructing a snow fort together, and May-chan was floating in the air watching them with a large bucket of popcorn.

"I want popcorn..." Amethyst whined, giving the side of her jar a kick.

That was when America's four foot wide snowball collided with the side of Amethyst's jar.

"AHHHH!"

Hugging her laptop, she bounced around like a pinball and the nations all froze, staring.

The jar finally smashed into the center of the snowy battlefield.

And shattered.

A very angry Amethyst stood up.

"Ok...that's it..."

She grumbled.

"Almost kill me why don't you? Hmm, America?" She asked, stalking toward the nation.

America pulled his Santa hat down over his head.

"I'm sorry!" He cried as Amethyst threw out an arm.

"Re-quip!" She shouted.

She was holding a very large sword for a chibi and was now chasing Alfred around the room, swinging it at him.

May-chan had stolen the laptop and was reading through requests, as if oblivious to the chaos all around her.

"Ah-ha!"

She quickly typed something in, and in a poof of purple smoke, America was gone.

Replaced by his younger counterpart. The exact same one England had found in a field.

Amethyst dropped her sword with a clang and stared at him.

America blinked twice and reached up to her.

"It's cold..." He murmured.

"Oh my freaking mother of all things hetalia that it the single most adorable thing on the face of the planet!" Amethyst rattled this off as she hugged chibi America.

May-chan was watching Prussia and Austria, Amethyst was cuddling tiny America, England was pelting France the frog with snowballs, it was China and Russia versus the Axis. Though Italy was hiding in a snow fort. Everyone was in Santa outfits, and it was then that Amethyst's computer bleeped.

"Um...Amethyst! Your Mom wants you home!"

"Can I take America?" She asked childishly.

"I dunno, your the mastermind behind all this."

Amethyst sighed as she reached up a hand.

"Laptop."

"Here you are, all powerful author." May-chan said sarcastically, handing the purple laptop over.

Considerably slower now that she was typing with one hand, America was still clinging to the other, Amethyst set to work.

Her jar reformed, the snow vanished along with Prussia and Austria, the santa costumes were gone, and, after one last look, Amethyst typed in America returning to his proper age.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

France wasn't a frog anymore, and his hair was blonde yet again, and with this, Amethyst sidled back into her jar, pulling the lid on behind her.

"Ok, guys, we'll see you next chapter!" Amethyst called.

"Chapter?" Japan asked.

Everyone was to tired and soaked from melted snow to answer him.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Amethyst's hands hovered over the laptop.

"Should I...?" She asked.

Then she shrugged.

"Aw, what the heck."

The entire room was filled with purple smoke, and Amethyst flew for it, followed by May-chan, who was demanding if Prussia and Austria would return for the next chapter.

"Bloody hell...glad that's over." England sighed, leaning on her broom.

"Indeed, aru." China nodded, flowers in her hair bobbing.

"That was the most unpleasant experience of my life." Germany grumbled, gripping the brim of her cap.

"Ve~ The snowball fight was kinda fun." Italy voted, spinning on the toe of a high heeled boot.

"America made a rather adorable child." Japan admitted, nodding with the pink ribbon in her hair slipping down a bit.

"I was a frog! A FROG!" France screamed, batting her mascara covered eyelashes.

"China and I were the good team during the fight of the balls made of snow."

Russia said firmly, silvery tresses shading her face partly.

"Dudes...whatever you do, don't look down." America said, gripping two fistfuls of her bobbed dark blonde hair when she realized how large her chest was.

When this was said, everyone looked down.

"Well...I guess we can go to the spa, huh, Japan?" Italy asked.

"Little sister still won't try to marry me." Russia added in an attempt to be positive.

"I will not get strange looks for purchasing Hello Kitty merchandise, aru." China mumbled.

"NEIN! Where is that bottled maniac!?" Germany demanded.

"She's gone. And she probably won't be back until next year."

America said.

In the corner, Canada looked relieved.

"They forgot about me this time." He said, smiling.

Purple smoke exploded around him the literal second he spoke these words.

Curly pigtails drooping, and ribbons wilting, Canada shuffled towards the door.

"Who are you?" The bear asked, pawing at the red maple leaf bow on it's ear.

"I'm...Maggie."

* * *

 ** _I dunno. I figured I'd try it again. It may not have been very good but I got some requests in and I did turn them all into girls in the end. Again. ;D Well, please review with more suggestions! The more suggestions, the less time the nations are stuck as women! Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Dancing, Nordics, and sacked Germans

**_Yay! I'm baaaack~ And if you want to see what I look like now, just go look at my new profile image!_**

* * *

The next world summit was held without issue, and soon enough, the G8 had arrived without much issue.

Only issue? They were still girls.

"Why! Why why why why why!?" Germany howled as she repeatedly hit her hand on the table.

Italy laughed and patted her friend on the back.

"Relax, a-Germany! We're girls, so whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we are suck like this for vhat will most likely be nearly a year again, IMBECILE!"

Italy shrieked when Germany's voice dropped low and she buffed up.

Her hair slicked itself back, a green suit replaced her overcoat, and her hat vanished.

"Erm...vhat?"

Germany glanced down at his muscular frame.

"Finally! I'm male!" He cried out with relief before falling back into his chair.

"Ve~ Me too!" Italy exclaimed.

"It seems we are all back to normal." Japan stated as he settled into his chair.

"Bros! We're, like, bros again!" America charged into the room, and the G8 was officially assembled.

"But wait, if we have returned to normal, then does that mean that _she_ is back, aru?" China asked, gulping.

"You bet!" Amethyst came swooping through the window, smashing it.

"AHH!" France barely dodged shattered glass.

Amethyst hovered grinned in a cat like way.

"May-chan should be here any second, so before she gets here, I'm gonna do something to surprise her!"

"Are you going to change the way you look ever single time you show up, aru!?" China demanded.

Amethyst glanced down. She glanced down, she was now a pale girl with curly short purple hair, wearing an odd top hat, and wearing an extravagant purple dress with purple striped leggings and clunky black boots with several buckles on the sides. She had a purple top hat on that had a single curly spiral coming out of it, with a small heart bouncing on the end, she was also hugging a purple heart shaped pillow.

Which she winged as hard as she could at China. It smacked him solid in the face and set his chair tipping backwards onto the floor.

She grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"What? Now I'm literally the number 1 amethyst fairy! I even have wings!"

She flapped said wings twice, which lifted her higher.

"Now, enough stalling!" Amethyst whipped out her laptop and typed away.

"UN-AWESOME!"

"THIS IS VERY UNDIGNIFIED!"

The next thing anyone knew, she was holding a sack with very enraged shouts coming from it.

"Is mein bruder in there?" Germany demanded.

Amethyst shrugged as she swung the sack next to her.

"Maybe..."

"You look ravishing!" France cried out dreamily.

Amethyst had landed on the table and swung the sack next to her, scowling, before bashing France on the head with it, prompting screams from both France and the sack, just as May-chan came swooping through the window.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She sang as she glided to the table, landing next to Amethyst with several graceful taps of her black high heels.

"Surprise! Merry late Christmas, May-chan!" Amethyst cried as she offered the sack, which had stopped screaming, to May-chan.

May-chan took it and peeked inside.

"Is that the outfit from the april fools episode on Prussia?"

She asked, a look of awe coming onto her face.

"Yup. And he can't take it off."

"And Austria...is dressed like a prince..."

"Told ya about my possible fic. Figured I'd give him the outfit to try out."

May-chan quickly tied the sack shut, dropped it to the table, and jump tackle hugged Amethyst.

"YOUR THE BEST!"

She wailed.

Amethyst patted her on the back, and May-chan stepped back and snatched up the sack.

"So are you gonna...?"

Amethyst shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe not I used my laptop to write a code that forces them to do whatever you say..."

"I seriously am considering kissing you right now."

"Kiss France instead."

"France is willing!" France jumped up from the floor and spread his arms out to accept a kiss.

"Nah."

France collapsed backwards onto the floor again at being so easily rejected.

"How about Prussia?"

"I don't want to let him out of the sack yet."

"Fair enough."

Amethyst sniggered.

"Before you take off with two countries in a sack, stick around for my latest brilliant idea?"

"Of course, darling!" May-chan said, putting a hand to her heart and spreading her skirt in an old fashioned way.

Amethyst grinned and plopped herself cross legged in the middle of the table, wings folding up on her back.

All of the G8 crowded around behind her to try and see what she was doing.

"First thing we need..."

 ** _Then Spain and Romano fell from the ceiling._**

"AHHHH!"

" %&#%"

Romano cussed the whole way down and landed on top of Spain.

"Ok, whats the a-big idea!?"

"Fratello! Run while you can!" Italy shouted.

"Fratello!" Romano responded.

"What is this crazy woman doing to you!? Is she why you came home as a chick!?"

"Now for the next step!" Amethyst shouted.

 ** _Then 'Nah, it'll settle itself somehow' started playing over speakers no one could spot._**

"I'll only teach you the basics of Southern Italy!"

Romano gawked as his own voice, sounding happier then ever, played over the speakers.

"What is this!?"

"Hetalia character songs. This ones yours. You also sing a song about tomatoes, and you sing a duet with Spain."

Spain snaked a hand around Romano's shoulders.

"NO WAY!" Romano punched him in the face.

Meanwhile, the great eight were performing some very impressive dance moves.

"What...the...hell?" Romano asked as he watched his brother dancing along to the song.

"I have no idea why I am moving like this!" Japan cried out.

"Maybe this is why!" May-chan leaned over and read from Amethyst's screen.

"And then all the G8 nations danced to whatever song started playing."

Amethyst smiled as America danced like there was no tomorrow.

"They aren't half bad." She said.

"I know." May-chan replied.

"B-B-B-B-Bravo~" The song ended and all of the dancing nations keeled over.

"I need a better song..." Amethyst mumbled, then she looked up at the nations.

"One you say something!" She barked, flailing an arm at them, causing her frilled white and purple sleeves to rustle all about.

"This is bloody torture!" England shouted, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Perfect!"

 ** _Then 'Let's enjoy today' replaced Romano's song over the speakers, the upbeat tune erupting in a deep base note._**

"Is this black sheep sing?" France asked, glancing curiously up at the speakers as he did started doing some sort of lawn mower dance move.

"Yeah. His is actually my second favorite. I would play my favorite but it's depressing and not good to dance too."

"I'll bet it was Russia, aru!" China cried before doing a back handspring.

"Nyet." Russia grumbled as he side stepped back and forth, throwing his arm out to the far side each time he stepped.

"Actually, it was you China! It's called 'Aii-yah four thousand years." Amethyst stated.

"Oh! I love that one!" May-chan squealed.

May-chan then gave Amethyst a sideways look.

"I got you something too!"

"Really? Awesome! What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Amethyst closed her eyes amid the nations that were all still dancing around the room and Romano and Spain were just watching this with confusion on their faces. The sack containing Prussia and Austria was rolling towards the opposite end of the table but it was going no where fast.

"Ta-da!"

May-chan pointed to the door and Finland poked his head in.

"I was told I missed someone on Christmas?" He asked.

Amethyst's..well...amethyst eyes went wide and May-chan waved her hand in front of her.

"Are you ok, Amethyst?"

"FINLAND!"

*I will give a shout out to _anyone_ who can tell me what show I just referenced!*

Amethyst tackle hugged him.

"Um...hi?" Finland tried as he got basically squished.

"Nordic's yay!"

"What?"

Finland asked, looking over at May-chan.

The silvery haired girl shrugged.

"She's like your number 1 fan. Of the Nordic's in general."

"Oh. Okay." Finland seemed to accept this rather easily and then asked.

"Why is everybody dancing?"

May-chan swooped up a few feet and started swinging her feet and spinning her fists around each other, throwing her arms above her head occasionally.

"Because it's fun!"

"Because we're being forced to!" England screamed as 'Let's enjoy today' ended at last.

"Amethyst! Who do I play next?"

"Don't care! As long as it's not depressing!"

Amethyst called back before engaging in a conversation with the Nordic she had been cuddling a few moments ago.

"You know, in one of my other fictions, you blow stuff up all the time!"

"Sounds fun!" Finland replied with a smile.

May-chan flew down to the purple laptop still on the table and snatched it up.

"Let's see here..." She murmured.

"Ah! Got it!"

 ** _Then 'Always with you...the Nordic 5' started up._**

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Nordic 5! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Nordic 5!"

"Hey, isn't that me?" Finland asked.

"Yes! You guys are such good singers!" Amethyst exclaimed, clapping along with the beat.

"Amethyst! Your reaching otaku level fangirl!"

"I don't really care!"

The door opened.

"Did you expect me to show up?"

Iceland poked his head inside.

"ICELAND!"

"Oh boy..."

May-chan giggled, and Finland laughed, seeming to be totally at home with the entire situation, as Iceland sputtered in protest to being dragged across the room in a hug.

"Your so adorable! And so's your puffin!"

"Hell yeah, you know it!" Mr. Puffin shouted.

"And he talks! I love it!"

"Let go of me!" Iceland begged, trying to free himself but failing miserably.

Finland was bouncing along with the tune to the Nordic's song and Iceland suddenly looked up at the nonexistent speakers.

"Am I...singing?"

"Yep! You had another song but Mr. Puffin took it over."

"Ha! Because I'm way cooler then this loser!"

"Hey..."

Finland took out his phone.

"Want me to call the others? Mr. Sweden is actually a very good dancer!"

"That I'd pay money to see." May-chan exclaimed, looking ready to burst out laughing now that she had France and England doing the tango with each other while throwing petty insults.

"LET US OUT!"

Amethyst looked down to see the purple sack that contained Austria and Prussia come rolling by her and Iceland.

"The G8 are dancing, theres some recording of me singing playing, the other germans are in a sack, Finland's just laughing, theres a flying girl typing on a purple computer, and I'm being cuddled by some random flying fairy person."

"Amethyst Fairy! I am an Amethyst Fairy!" Amethyst protested, though she didn't seem to care and was still cuddling the young nation.

"Am I dreaming? If I am, can I please wake up now?"

Iceland asked.

"Nope! No dream! No waking up!"

"Hey, the others are here!" Finland cried, pointing to the door, Amethyst and May-chan looked over to see a trio of nordics entering.

"..."

Norway stared at Iceland for a second.

"You won't let me give you a hug, but you'll let her?" He asked.

"NORWAY!"

You can imagine what happened to Norway when he tackled straight off his feet, and now Sweden had picked Finland clear up off of the ground by the back of his shirt. Denmark was laughing his head off watching the other nations dancing.

"You ok?" Sweden grunted.

"Yeah, just fine, why did you pick me up?" Finland asked shakily.

"M'wife."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER AND I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" Finland wailed.

Denmark laughed obnoxiously, that is, until the purple sack came rolling by.

He poked it with his toe.

"NOT AWESOME!"

"Get off of me!"

"Not like we've got much room in here!"

"Whoa! Prussia? You got Austria in a sack? Nice going!" Denmark applauded.

"LET US OUT!"

Denmark shrugged and was about to open the sack when he...started dancing.

"WHY?"

Denmark cried out as he started shifting his weight from foot to foot, pinwheeling his arms.

May-chan puffed out her cheeks from up above.

"I'm the one who gets to let them out!" She pouted.

"Fine! Fine! But why am I dancing? Also why am I singing?"

Denmark asked.

"I put 'Always with you' on repeat." May-chan said.

"That doesn't explain why I'm dancing!"

"Put me down!" Finland cried, Sweden was dancing to the music as well and he still hadn't put Finland down.

"Erm...May-chan? You made Sweden dance?" Amethyst asked, finally freeing Norway.

May-chan glanced down at the screen on Amethyst's laptop.

"Nah, I think he just felt like joining in."

Amethyst shrugged and glanced over at Sweden, who was still swinging Finland around.

"Huh, he is a pretty good dancer. I never would have thought."

"Seinorita?"

"Oui?"

Spain looked at her oddly.

"I speak spanish, not french."

"Yeah, I know."

Spain cocked his head to one side.

"Que?"

"What was your question, so I get back to fangirling over SuFin on crack while chasing Norway and Iceland?"

Spain shrugged and spoke again.

"Why are me and _mi tomate_ here?"

Amethyst glanced over to see Romano trying to get his brother to stop dancing, yet he wouldn't and couldn't stop.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I honestly just wanted you two here so I could see some Spamano. MAY-CHAN!"

"Spamano, coming right up!"

And now Spain and Romano were dancing together, and where had that rose in Spain's mouth come from?

Amethyst flew back up to May-chan.

"Ever think that this might be getting out of hand?"

May-chan looked down at all the dancing nations, puffin yelling profanity, and Iceland still trying to recover from prolonged physically contact. Norway was wiped out on the floor from where Amethyst had tackle hugged him, and Denmark was boogieing down with Sweden, and Finland was swinging about from the back of his jacket like he weighted nothing .

"Nah..."

May-chan sighed.

"We've gotta go home soon."

"Yeah, well, I guess your surprise can be opened now."

"YAY!"

May-chan shot down, throwing Amethyst her laptop, and yanked open her sack, emptying Austria in a white princely suit with a crown and Prussia in his april fools bunny outfit onto the floor.

"That was fun!" She sang.

"I know right? I wish could get Denmark and Norway in a sack."

"What?" Norway asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing! Ok! Time to wrap things up!"

 ** _The music came to halt, dancers breaking apart and coming to a halt._**

The moment he was of his own free movement, Romano slapped Spain across the face.

"CHIGI!"

He barked for no particular reason.

 ** _Sweden stopped his willing dancing and put Finland down._**

"Thank you!" Finland cried as he was set back onto his own two feet.

"Still m'wife." Sweden insisted, patting Finland on the head.

"NO!" Finland screeched.

 ** _Spain and Romano vanished to go pick tomatoes._**

Baskets and straw hats appeared on the two nations, and they vanished in a puff of smoke, off to go tomato picking.

Amethyst grinned.

"Now for my final trick to meet the needs of a certain review!"

"Please not girls again! Anything back girls again!" Germany begged.

"Done!"

Purple smoke enveloped everyone in the room, Nordic's included, and the two girls shot back out into the blue skies beyond, Amethyst flapping her wings, and May-chan's black dress rippling in lacy folds.

"What happened now, bros?" America asked.

"I am not sure, but I feel the sudden urge to bathe myself and eat raw tuna fish." Japan responded.

"Don't you do that everyday anyway?" America asked.

"True...though I normally use a bathtub. Now the idea of water repulses me."

"VE~MEOW!"

The smoke cleared, and the room was full of cats.

A puffy white cat with an odd curl and a ribbon with Norway's flag on it on around it's neck strode over to a tiny kitten with a black spot around it's eye.

"Call me big brother."

"NO!"

The kitten, obviously Iceland, made a run for it but the adult cat, obviously Norway, picked it up by the scruff of it's neck and walked in the opposite direction.

"NEIN! This cannot happen!" Germany screamed, the ribbon around his neck had the german flags colors, and he looked absolutely livid, for a cat, that is.

"It's better then girls, right?" Italy asked.

"NEIN! I would rather be a girl then a cat any day!"

"I AM STILL AWESOME EVEN THOUGH I AM A CAT!" Prussia mewled loudly.

Austria blinked through his tiny glasses, he was still wearing a tiny prince crown, all that remains of his previous costume.

"This is getting ridiculous, first I was a prince, then I was a prince in a sack, and now I'm a cat?"

"C'est la vie." France murmured wistfully.

"Well now what do we do?" England asked, also a cat.

Sweden had picked Finland up by the scruff of the neck like Norway had Iceland and walked out the door followed by a bouncing Denmark-cat.

"I suppose we must continue on with life, just like we did as girls." Japan stated.

"As cats? We represent the nations of the world as cats?" England asked critically.

"Hai."

"...well, I suppose we should discuss tuna production..."

"Tuna is a very important base of our daily diet, especially as felines, and now we cannot allow any sort of shortage or ban on freshly prepared tuna fish, else we would..."

"And there he goes, aru nya."

China murmured as Japan went off an a tangent, waving his front paws in the air.

"Become one, da?" A furry shadow was suddenly behind the black cat.

"NO, ARU NYA!"

* * *

 ** _That went way off track. Like, way of track. But it was still pretty fun to write, and May-chan! *Offers sack* Have some sacked germans! :D Please review and tell me what I should do to the nations next time!_**


End file.
